Une famille comme les autres
by Martelca
Summary: Tomoe-chan, une petite fille qui a changé leur vie. Devenir parents. KuroFye. Dernier chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Une famille comme les autres.

**Auteur :** Martelca

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp ! A part la petite Tomoe ^^.

**Genre :** Shonen-aï ( Kuro/Fye) et famille xD.

**Résumé :** Tomoe-chan, une petite fille qui a changé leur vie. Devenir parents. (KuroFye).

Il risque d'avoir un peu de spoils, je ne sais pas encore. Mais il y aura en tout 5 chapitres.

Ce premier chapitre explique surtout qui est la petite Tomoe-chan, pour qu'on s'y retrouve xX lol.

Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise. Dites-moi tout ce que vous en pensez ).

Ce qui est en _italique_ se sont les pensées de la petite.

* * *

**Une famille comme les autres**

**Chapitre 1**

_Cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que j'habite dans cette agréable maison de ce petit village. _  
_Je m'appelle Tomoe Akimoto et dans quatre mois j'entrerais dans ma douzième année, ça sera mon premier anniversaire avec mes deux nouveaux parents. _  
_Je les aime beaucoup mais n'allez pas le répéter à Kurogane-san, il n'est pas du tout au courant et cela risque de lui faire trop plaisir. Fye-san et lui me donnent tout l'amour dont j'ai besoin. J'ai énormément de chance d'être tombée sur eux deux. _  
_Heureusement qu'ils ont emménagé juste à coté de mon ancienne maison. Sinon je n'ose même pas imaginer où j'aurais pu atterrir, j'aurais pu être tout simplement seule, abandonnée…_  
_Je me souviens de la mort de ma mère comme si c'était hier, je n'ai jamais autant pleuré que ce jour-là._

– Flash-back – Un homme d'une allure assez fine était accompagné d'une petite fille, ils venaient de franchir la porte d'une vielle maison, qui semblait presque abandonnée tant elle était vieille et en piteuse état, c'était le domicile de la petite Tomoe et de sa mère Emiko.  
Ils portaient chacun des courses, ils venaient du marché en ce matin ensoleillé.  
— Kurogane-san est au courant que vous êtes avec moi, Fye-san ?, demande la petite brunette.  
— Il doit certainement être encore en train de dormir, il n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.  
— Il est malade ? – Tomoe semblait très soucieuse.  
— Non – Fye se mit à rire – On va dire que… je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix.  
L'homme à l'œil ambré posa ses sacs sur la table en bois de la cuisine désordonnée… Ce fut la deuxième fois qu'il posa le pied dans cette demeure, la dernière fois c'était il y a un an, mais il pouvait pressentir quelque chose d'assez étrange à cet endroit.  
La mère de la petite fille n'aimait pas recevoir des invités chez elle, elle ne laissait entrer personne. Même si elle était une très bonne amie, elle était la première à accepter ses nouveaux voisins.  
Fye se demandait surtout pourquoi la maison était si mal ordonnée, il trouvait cela mauvais pour la santé de la petite Tomoe qui y vit.  
—Emiko-san est là ? – Le blondinet s'inquiéta sur le coup lorsqu'il vit la petite fille trembler, il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur – Que se passe-t-il ?  
— Maman est très malade…  
Fye la prit dans ses bras, essayant de la rassurer, lui murmurant que tout irait bien et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, ce qui redonna le sourire à Tomoe.  
Ils se mirent à ranger la maison afin d'aider sa mère.  
Mais un jour, tout bascula…  
—Fye-san !! – s'affola la petite fille en entrant brusquement chez Fye et Kurogane – Venez vite ! S'il vous plait !!  
Fye se leva précipitamment de son canapé et interrompit ainsi sa lecture. Kurogane n'était pas là, il travaillait.  
Tomoe prit son bras pour que celui-ci la suive. Et ils se trouvèrent donc rapidement chez elle.  
—Que se passe-t-il Tomoe-chan ?!  
—C'est maman !! – Elle était en larmes, paniquée. – Le docteur m'a dit d'aller chercher un proche et j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous Fye-san !  
-Oh mon dieu…  
Fye sembla comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Et il était vrai, Kurogane et lui étaient les seuls proches de Emiko et sa fille. Il voulait paniquer à son tour, mais il n'en montra rien, ne voulant pas inquiéter plus Tomoe… et puis peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ce qu'il pensait, il l'espérait au plus profond de lui-même.  
Le médecin sortit de la chambre d'Emiko, ne semblant apporter aucune bonne nouvelle.  
-Je suis… – commença-t-il – …vraiment désolé…  
La petite, les larmes plus présentes, s'était mise à crier en entrant précipitamment dans la chambre de sa défunte mère.  
Fye, sur le choc, ne pouvait plus bouger, lui aussi s'était mit à pleurer.  
— Vous êtes Fye-san, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Moui… c'est bien moi… ; essaya-t-il tant bien que mal à lui répondre.  
— Emiko-san m'a parlé de vous ainsi qu'un de vos proches. Il semblerait que sa fille soit très proche de vous.  
Fye l'écouta, mais sa peine pour la petite fille lui était très douloureuse.  
—Sa dernière volonté, occupez-vous d'elle.  
Surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de demande. Mais son amour pour la petite Tomoe lui interdisait d'y refuser.  
—Je vous le promets, nous en prendrons soin… – Fin du Flash-back –

Tomoe, dans son lit, ne put retenir ses larmes en se souvenant de cet horrible événement.  
Fye qui lui racontait une histoire pour qu'elle puisse s'endormir, la prit dans ses bras, la serrant.  
—Tout va bien… ne t'en fais pas… Tomoe-chan… Nous sommes là pour toi…  
Elle l'étreignit du plus fort qu'elle pouvait.  
Un bruit de porte retentit.  
— Ohhhhh papa est rentré à la maison !!  
—Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, pauvre imbécile !!  
—Sois plus poli devant notre enfant mon Kuro-aï !! TToTT  
Kurogane rougit de plus belle. Et comme l'avait souhaité Fye, la petite se mit à rire en voyant les deux hommes se chamailler.  
—Bonsoir Kurogane-san !!  
— 'Lut la gamine…  
—Je ne suis pas une gamine !!

* * *

A suivre.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! D N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser !

Rewiew ? TToTT


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les deux rewiew !

Voici la suite qui est un peu plus longue :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

Un brun, d'une allure plutôt musclée et grand, prit son amant, qui est lui frêle et plus petit, dans ses bras pour un tendre moment. Celui-ci lui emprisonna les lèvres pour un langoureux baiser tandis que l'autre passa délicatement ses mains sous son T-shirt pour de légères caresses qui firent frissonner le blond.

C'est ce qui s'appelait passer de bons moments de bon matin…

Des frissons qui s'accentuèrent de plus en plus que les caresses se faisaient plus exigeantes, des lèvres qui se faisaient plus impatientes…. Le blond essaya tant bien que mal pour ne pas se laisser emporter par la chaleur qui emmenait de lui, tandis que le brun semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter pour rien au monde. Fye rompit le baiser à contrecœur, alors que l'ancien ninja réessaya de les capturer…

—Kurogane… pas maintenant…– Il n'était vraiment pas sûr de vouloir arrêter un de ses rares moments où ils pouvaient être ensemble – humm… arrête…

Le brun, même en écoutant la plainte du blond, ne put s'empêcher de continuer. Kurogane était quelqu'un de très impatient… Qui ne le serait pas en ayant Fye comme petit ami ?

—Kurogane… ce n'est pas sérieux… ce n'est pas le moment…– Le brun commençait à s'attaquer à son cou en y laissant une marque assez visiblement et qui faisait fondre littéralement son blond– Tu dois aller bosser… et je dois aller … réveiller la petite… pour l'école…

Soupir du guerrier de Nihon, son Celesien avait tout à fait raison.

Depuis qu'ils ont terminé le voyage avec leurs compagnons et amis de Clow, ils s'étaient tout les deux emménagé dans un monde, qui pour la grande joie du japonais, les paysans de se pays parlaient bien sa langue, ce ne fut que Fye qui a du l'apprendre encouragé par Kurogane et bien aidé par la sorcière des dimensions…

Mine boudeuse du brun et rires du blond. Il avait apprit à rire à ses cotés, à être heureux. Et en plus, ils étaient trois, cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une famille, sa famille.

Fye l'enlaça par le cou en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue, sous les rougeurs de son compagnon.

—Si tu rentre plus tôt…–Finit-il par dire avec un air taquin dans la voix– Tu auras une surprise ce soir…

— Je ne vais pas manquer ça…– Il sourit– Pour rien au monde…

—Bonjour… – les deux adultes sursautèrent à l'arrivée de la petite Tomoe et ils se séparèrent de suite.

La petite fille se mit à rire, à chaque fois que les deux hommes étaient très proches et qu'elle s'en apercevait, ils étaient mal à l'aise. Comme s'ils avaient peur que cela lui déplaise.

Cependant, Tomoe les trouvait adorables et elle n'aimait pas le fait que les deux adultes s'abstenaient dès qu'elle se trouvait dans les parages.

Elle se roua sur eux pour leur donner le bisou du matin, Fye l'accepta joyeusement et le lui rendit, alors que Kurogane se contenta comme à son habitude de bougonner.  
—Tu es déjà réveillée ma petite Tomoe-chan…– Fye rougissait– Moi qui était sur le point de venir te réveiller…  
Tomoe les avait entendus et elle était assez fière d'avoir réussi à avoir interrompu son « beau-père » dans sa lancée… Elle voyait bien que celui-ci était vexé. Alors, elle le regarda malicieusement pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bien fait pour lui. Elle aimait bien l'embêter comme sa « belle-mère », quelque chose lui donnait envie de le faire. Et elle le trouvait très drôle en colère.

D'ailleurs comme voulu, Kurogane la foudroya du regard. Finalement, elle se demandait si celui-ci l'appréciait un peu…

₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪

Pendant le petit déjeuner, Fye s'était absenté quelques minutes des deux autres pour chercher les affaires d'école de la petite fille. Mais lorsqu'il fût rentré à nouveau dans la cuisine… il eût le droit au même spectacle que chaque matin. Une dispute entre Tomoe et Kurogane. Il soupira, car il allait devoir de nouveau les calmer et les séparer, rien d'agréable. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment incorrigible quand ils s'y mettaient ensemble, le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'ils avaient le même caractère.  
La brunette tira la langue au brun, ce qui mit celui-ci dans une colère noire.  
—Toi ! Je vais t'éclater, sale gamine!  
—Méchant !!  
Soupir du blond, ils ne pouvaient pas passer un moment ensemble sans en venir à se crier dessus. De plus, il savait très bien quel était le problème de ces deux-là, ils ne s'étaient pas encore acceptés l'un à l'autre. De ce fait, c'était chamaillerie sur chamaillerie chaque jour.  
Fye s'approcha de la petite fille pour lui dire qu'il était l'heure pour elle d'aller à l'école, c'était aussi la bonne occasion pour les séparer.  
Ne souhaitant plus voir le brun, elle lui obéit. Tomoe sortit de la pièce à grandes jambée, visiblement en colère. Fye l'a vit faire avec les yeux rond qui se déplacèrent instinctivement à la direction de son petit ami qui semblait déjà s'attendre à un reproche. Fye le regardait sévèrement tandis que Kurogane faisait l'innocent.  
Fye s'assit à coté de son ninja qui finissait sans un mot son thé vert. Le Celesien finit par céder à son silence.  
—Je te trouve très dur avec elle, Kuro-chan…– murmura-t-il timidement– Tu devrais…  
—Pas ma faute si elle me déteste– Kurogane resta ferme sur le sujet, ne voulant pas en rajouter ni plus ni moins.  
—Elle ne te déteste pas voyons…– Fye semblait être gêné– Elle doit sûrement…  
Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer fortement. Tomoe était visiblement partie… et de mauvais poils.  
—Tu vois ? –confirma le brun– Puis, je n'y peux vraiment rien…  
— Et c'est tout ce que ça te fais ?  
Pour Kurogane c'était très clair, la fille le détestait et il savait très bien pourquoi.  
Kurogane se leva pour mettre sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle, manifestement prêt à partir lui aussi. Faisant en sorte de n'avoir rien entendu.

Il ne détestait pas la petite fille mais cependant quelque chose le dérangeait… puis le problème ne venait pas d'elle mais de lui et ça il le savait très bien. Sauf que Kurogane admettre… c'était plus fort que lui.  
—Essaye de…– Fye essaya tant bien que mal de trouver une solution– te montrer un peu plus gentil…  
—Mais je fais ce que je peux !  
—Dis tout de suite que tu ne sais pas comment te comporter avec les enfants, mon Kuro-aï !  
Silence.  
Fye avait donc frappé juste, puisque le brun tenta d'échapper la conversation en s'approchant de la sortie. Et oui, lui, le grand Kurogane, ne savait pas comment se conduire avec une petite fille… c'était une atteinte à sa fierté personnelle.  
Le blond ne pût se retenir de rire, c'était plus fort que lui.  
—Vas-y ! –Kurogane ne trouvait pas sa drôle– Fous-toi de ma gueule !!  
—Mais t'es trop mignon !  
—Répète ce que tu viens de dire et je t'éclate la tronche ! – Cria-t-il en essayant de ne pas rougir aux paroles de son magicien. – Bon, j'y vais !  
Il ouvrit la porte, prêt à mettre le pied dehors, cependant il fût empêché par Fye qui lui retenait le bras. Le brun le regarda interrogatif.  
—Ne t'en fais pas pour elle…– Le blond était tout souriant. –ça viendra…  
Il s'approcha du brun pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue, pour l'encourager pour sa journée. Et ils se séparèrent.

₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪

Le magicien regarda la porte qui s'était fermée… le voila seul pour la matinée… Il soupira, qu'allait-il faire de la journée à part les attendre ? Il était un peu triste car il y a quelques jours son ninja était souvent à la maison… et maintenant il ne faisait que bosser… bosser…  
Il s'assit sur un vieux canapé et ses pensées se ruèrent de suite sur son compagnon et la petite fille. Si seulement ils parvenaient enfin à s'accepter… peut-être que tout irait mieux. Et il repensa à l'arrivée de Tomoe dans leur vie à deux…  
–Flash-back– Kurogane attendait avec impatiente que le magicien rentre à la maison, cela faisait déjà un long moment qu'il l'attendait et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Surtout qu'il était rare que le blond sorte… et surtout le soir. Son angoisse était tellement forte qu'il sursauta en étendant enfin une porte claquer. Il se précipita jusqu'à l'entrée.  
—Je peux savoir où tu étais ?!; dit-il au principal concerné.  
Il se rendit compte que son compagnon n'était pas dans son assiette, ça lui faisait encore plus froid dans le dos. Fye n'osa pas le regarder.  
Kurogane cherchait en vainc à comprendre mais son regard se porta machinalement sur la petite fille qui était à ses cotés. Elle était en larmes…  
—Et elle fout quoi ici ? – Le ninja était déconcerté– Tu as vu l'heure ?  
Le blond, sans un mot, emmena silencieusement Tomoe dans leur chambre et il revenu de nouveau à sa rencontre.  
—Kurogane… je dois te parler… de quelque chose…  
Incrédule, le brun était encore plus inquiet de le voir ainsi. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si triste ? Une mauvaise nouvelle ? Il resta silencieux en attendant qu'il continue…

—Pardon ?! Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Ça n'a rien de drôle !  
— Kurogane, on n'a pas le choix… s'il te plait. On doit le faire pour elle… et sa mère…  
—Mais ça grandit les gosses ! Ça ne va que nous créer des problèmes !  
—Sauf si on s'occupe bien d'elle Kuro-chan !  
La discussion entre eux était vite passée en dispute. Alors que la petite… pouvait très bien les entendre…  
—Et pourquoi nous ? Elle n'a pas de famille ?!  
—Tu es le seul ici qui peut mieux comprendre sa douleur Kurogane !  
Fye avait été dur sur ce coup-ci en lui faisant rappeler son passé désastreux… mais il n'y avait que de cette manière là qu'il pouvait le ressaisir. Il s'en voulu d'aussitôt lorsqu'il vit le ninja se taire sur le choc de ces paroles et de voir la mine étrange qu'il lui faisait…  
Fye lui prit les mains et lui fit un regarde rassurant.  
—Essayons, Kuro-chan… on va s'en sortir je te le promets… d'accord ?...  
—Fais ce que tu veux…–Fin du Flash-back–

₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪

C'était la fin de l'après-midi. Tomoe venait d'arriver à la maison et par sa grande joie, la première personne qu'elle voyait… c'était Kurogane assit sur le canapé du salon avec un journal entre ses mains. Elle lui adressa un petit « bonjour » puisqu'elle était encore en colère contre lui.  
—Passé une bonne journée ?...  
Tomoe resta surprise, depuis quand le brun s'intéressait à ce qu'elle faisait ?  
—Je vois que Fye-san vous à demander d'être plus gentil avec moi !  
—T'es pas si stupide comme gamine –Le brun approuva sur un ton moqueur–c'est plutôt rassurant.  
Tomoe regarda de l'autre coté du salon, la porte de sa chambre. Enervée, elle se mit à marcher en sa direction, n'adressant aucun regard, ni paroles au ninja dont elle s'était rapprochée pour pouvoir rejoindre la pièce. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende grogner.  
—Tu pourrais au moins me répondre…  
Même si sa fierté lui ordonnait de ne rien dire et de continuer son chemin, elle se retourna vers lui d'un air ennuyé.  
—Pas mal…–se plaignit-elle– j'ai juste reçu des tas de devoirs à faire pour demain !  
Kurogane la regarda patiemment…semblant penser à quelque chose, tandis que la fillette fit demi-tour pour aller à l'endroit convoité.  
Cependant, au moment où elle ouvrit sa porte, elle sentit deux mains se poser sur sa taille pour la soulever. Et le brun la posa sur son épaule comme un énorme sac de patates. La brunette en resta bouche bée.  
—Hé !! Lâchez-moi !! –cria-t-elle– Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites !! Je ne suis plus une gamine qu'il faut porter !  
—Tu ne fais que prouver ce que tu es là ; rajouta-t-il d'un air mesquin tout en recevant des coups sur son dos de la part de la petite fille.  
Le brun l'emmena à la cuisine pour installer la petite sur une des chaises qui contournaient la grande table. Kurogane s'essaya aussi, à coté d'elle, il prit une grande inspiration.  
—… Je veux bien– essaya-t-il de parler– t'aider pour tes paperasses…  
Tomoe semblait très surprise, les yeux ronds, se demandant ce qui lui était arrivé. Alors que le ninja tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas croiser son regard.  
Il faisait ça que pour une seule raison, se prouver qu'il était capable de s'occuper de la petite comme le fait Fye. Et peut-être aussi… faire en sorte que la fillette le déteste un peu moins…  
Il savait que si la petite ne l'aimait pas c'était parce qu'il était contre sa venue dans leur vie à Fye et à lui. Et il le regrettait profondément… Il essaya donc de se racheter pour lui montrer qu'il l'apprécie depuis le temps, tout en sachant que ça serait compliqué.  
—Vous…- commença-t-elle incrédule, tout en posant une main sur le front de l'adulte. -Vous avez de la fièvre monsieur le râleur ?  
-Toi, si tu continues de te foutre de ma gueule je vais te… - Il se calma de suite tout en s'encourageant de ne pas lui crier dessus, mais c'était trop lui demander…- Tu commences à trop ressembler à Fye !  
—Oohh !- elle était émerveillée- Vous devez beaucoup m'aimer alors !; rajouta-t-elle amusé.  
—Dans tes rêves !!...- il s'en voulait d'être encore allé trop fort, comment pouvait-il faire pour bien se comporter envers la petite sans être… méchant comme elle l'a souvent appelé ?-Et merde…  
—Bah c'est réciproque !  
Tomoe croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, affichant une mine sévère. Elle boudait vraisemblablement et elle faisait tout pour que cela se voit.  
Ils se fixèrent du regard comme pour se défier mais Kurogane semblait abandonner la partie se sentant incapable de tenir une conversation normale avec la fillette. Il se leva de sa chaise en lui disant qu'elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller toute seule.

Pensant n'avoir rien fait de mal, la petite se demanda pourquoi le ninja semblait si déçu. Serait-il aussi perdu avec elle comme elle avec lui ? Si c'était le cas, cela voulait dire qu'il voudrait faire la paix avec elle. Elle trouvait qu'il avait une étrange façon de le lui montrer.  
Elle sourit. Puis elle s'empressa de prendre ses affaires de son sac qu'elle traîna ensuite par terre. Kurogane la regarda faire sans rajouter un mot, se demandant dorénavant s'il pouvait vraiment aider la petite sans problème… il s'assit de nouveau à coté d'elle attendant de voir ce qu'elle avait à lui montrer.  
—J'ai des difficultés sur ça… - Tomoe lui tendit une feuille - Vous savez faire ça ?  
Le brun lut attentivement la feuille et semblait déjà avoir mal au crâne. Gros titre de l'exercice : « Problèmes ». C'est clair il y avait un gros problème là… qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette connerie ? Il la regarda d'un air plutôt contrarié.  
—Euh…- commença-t-il mal à l'aise- C'est quoi ce truc ?  
—Des mathématiques !  
—Ah…- Il regarda de nouveau la feuille comme si c'était une découverte- je vois…  
Ce n'était pas non plus sa faute s'il vient d'un autre monde et plus vieux que celui-là !  
—On dirait que c'est la première fois que vous voyez ça ! Vous en avez jamais fait ?  
Elle avait trouvé juste. Il avait encore raté un moyen de lui faire plaisir… ce qu'il détestait ça… Le pire c'est qu'il devait l'admettre… il ne lui dira pas non, ça ne serait pas lui sinon… mais il devait bien sûr s'expliquer.  
— Il n'y avait pas ce genre de chose là d'où je viens… ; finit-il par dire tout en soupirant.  
Tomoe pouvait voir à quel point il était désappointé et elle semblait heureuse de le voir ainsi.  
—Ce n'est pas grave Kurogane-san, c'est gentil de vous être proposé – Elle lui sourit, touchée de son intention qui paressait ravir le grand brun. Mais quelque chose l'interpella. –Vous venez d'où ?  
Question qui bloqua le ninja. La petite fille n'était pas au courant de ce que Fye et lui avaient aventuré précédemment. Lui dire qu'il vient d'un autre monde lui semblait impossible à expliquer même si ça ferait un beau sujet de conversation. Elle y croirait ? Le prendrait-elle pour un taré qui raconte des mensonges ?  
—Je viens de loin… mais même si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas…  
—Je veux savoir !!  
Un bruit de porte retentit. Fye venait d'entrer lui aussi, portant avec lui quelques courses. Il les salua, rayonnant comme toujours.  
Tomoe, l'ayant vu arrivé, sauta rapidement de sa chaise pour aller le rejoindre.  
—Fye-sannnn !!; s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras en évitant de lui faire tomber les sacs, heureuse de le voir.  
Kurogane lui, semblait bouder dans son coin à son tour. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'à chaque fois que Fye était là, la gamine n'avait des yeux que pour lui. Cela a toujours été le cas et ça commençait à le… il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était jaloux de son compagnon. Manquait plus que ça tiens, le monde tournait vraiment à l'envers !  
Et ça Fye l'avait très bien remarqué, il s'approcha de la table pour mettre les affaires et regarda son petit ami qui… fixait encore cette maudite feuille de papier qu'il avait aussi envie de brûler.  
—Tu faisais tes devoirs avec l'aide de Kuro-chan ?; demanda-t-il avec le sourire.  
—Oui, mais il est aussi nul que moi en math !  
—Toi la petite- Le ninja leva son nez de la feuille- la ferme !  
—Je ne suis pas petite ! Arrêtez !  
Fye se mit à rire, ils s'entendaient super bien et ça lui faisait plaisir.  
—Tomoe-chan… emmène tes affaires dans ta chambre, on va s'en sortir tout les trois !  
Elle s'exécuta. Mais avant qu'elle ne parte, le blond lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.  
Tomoe prit ses affaires et se dirigea de nouveau à la direction du brun, et avant de partir en courant de la cuisine tout en riant de la réaction de celui-ci, elle lui avait fait un bisou sur la joue.  
—Eh ! Mais ça ne va pas !!; dit-il rouge de surprise.  
Son magicien riait aussi de son contrecoup à lequel il s'y attendait fortement.  
Les voila, tous les trois ensembles. Adultes aidant la petite Tomoe.

₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪

En fin de journée.  
Fye faisait la vaisselle, accompagné de son brun.  
— C'est très gentil de te part de vouloir faire des progrès avec elle !; dit le magicien tout souriant.  
Kurogane semblait gêné de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'aimait pas se montrer… gentil ? Il se contenta de ronchonner.  
—Bon, moi j'y vais…  
Le magicien se retourna vers lui, surpris. Et paraissait fâché.  
— Quoi ? Mais tu as dis rester la soirée avec nous !  
Le ninja était encore plus mal à l'aise, si seulement Fye savait…  
— Je ne rentrerais pas tard… ; essaya-t-il de le rassurer.  
Le blond regarda de nouveau l'eau couler. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre. Il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur le brun. Pourquoi sortait-il souvent ces temps-ci ? Ça commençait sérieusement à le faire peur. Il s'était forcé souvent à ne pas y penser, mais là c'était encore une fois de trop…  
— Je pourrais savoir une fois pour toute ce que tu fais ?; murmura-t-il d'une voix fragile, ne lui adressant aucun regard.  
— Eh…– Kurogane s'était rapproché de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, ne supportant pas de le voir dans cet état– Tu n'as pas à t'en faire… sois patient…  
Le blond ne disait toujours rien.  
— Tu me fais confiance ?  
— Bien sûr que si…  
Le brun lui fit un tendre baiser sur la joue.  
—Tu verras… ce soir je vais te montrer à quel point je t'aime…  
Le magicien ne put s'empêcher de rougir….

* * *

A suivre. J'espère que ça vous a plu !

A la suite, il y aura normalement un peu d'action. Alors est-ce que le Kuro est fidèle à son Fye ? xD Vous le saurez bientôt…

Rewiew ? TToTT


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour rewiews !

Voici une courte suite... j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

—Kurogane-san !; cria de suite la fillette en sautant sur Kurogane lorsqu'il fut rentré à la maison.  
Le grand brun était surpris d'une telle salutation, n'était-ce pas seulement à Fye à qui elle faisait cela ? Elle n'avait tout de même pas confondu les deux adultes, si ? Non, elle avait bien dit son nom à lui.  
Une chose était sûre, il y avait quelque chose, selon lui, qui clochait !  
Il grinça des dents, non seulement parce qu'elle était accrochée à lui, mais surtout parce qu'il s'agissait de Kurogane. Et le sourire béat qu'elle lui offrait lui paraissait encore plus louche…  
Soit elle s'était vraiment réveillée du bon pied ce matin, ou soit elle lui préparait une surprise de mauvais goût comme à son habitude. La solution deux était plus probable.  
Il pouvait s'attendre à tout avec elle, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Fye de ce coté-là.  
—Enlèves tes sales pattes si tu ne veux pas que je t'assomme !; grogna-t-il.  
Cependant Tomoe, contrairement à son habitude, ne répondit pas à la provocation du brun et semblait être toujours aussi… enjouée. Et le brun ne s'attendait pas à de telles paroles :  
—C'est vrai que vous êtes un ninja, un vrai de vrai ?! Comme dans les légendes ?! C'est vrai ?!  
Ça, c'était signé Fye, qui cela pouvait être d'autre ? Il en avait beaucoup dit ce coup-ci. Selon Kurogane, cela semblait invraisemblable que la gamine y croit.  
Dans le monde de la petite, les ninjas venaient d'une grande légende et n'avaient jamais existé…  
—Et c'est vrai que vous viviez dans un pays avec plein de ninjas ?! C'est vraiment trop cool !!  
Le brun l'observa comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.  
—Je peux voir votre sabre, s'il vous plait !!  
Fye en avait TROP dit !  
Kurogane obligea la petite à se remettre par terre et il ramassa son journal qui lui était tombé des mains.  
Tomoe était en totale admiration face à lui, qui aurait cru ? Alors qu'hier encore, elle ne pouvait pas le voir dans son champ de vision.  
Ce genre d'intention qu'elle lui portait lui était inconnu… quand il la regarda il pouvait voir des petits cœurs flotter autour d'elle. Ça foutait les jetons.  
—Vas-y… montre-le lui…  
Le blond venait d'apparaître lui aussi dans le salon où se tenait les deux autres et présenta à son ninja un de ses plus tendres sourires.  
Kurogane s'accorda un soupir et en tendant son bras droit, il fit apparaître son sabre comme par enchantement. Les yeux de la petite étaient encore plus illuminés.  
Même pour le brun, avoir son précieux sabre entre ses mains était pour lui un réel bonheur… un an qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé… dans ce monde. Si on le voyait avec un joujou pareil, il aurait eu sans doute de sacrés ennuis avec la justice.  
—Et c'est avec ça que vous avez sûrement sauvé la vie de maman ! (L)  
— « MAMAN » ?!!!!!; réagit le ninja sur le choc en croisant le regard d'un Fye hyper mal à l'aise.  
Kurogane resta figé et son journal alla rejoindre de nouveau le sol.  
—Tomoe-chan… je croyais que tu étais pressée pour aller chez ton amie… ; dit Fye toujours gêné mais en essayant de changer la conversation.  
—Oui ! J'y vais tout de suite !  
Lorsque Tomoe partit rejoindre sa chambre pour prendre des affaires pour ensuite quitter la maison tout en disant « A ce soir ! » ; Kurogane, lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé, ni Fye d'ailleurs…  
Kurogane le regarda ne sachant pas s'il devait en rire ou non… Kurogane rire ? Voyons, ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout, même si… ça devait être beau. Mais est-ce que ça lui irait bien ? En tout cas cette fois-ci il en avait envie.  
—Elle m'a demandé la permission toute à l'heure… ; donna comme explication le magicien. Elle disait que je ressemblais un peu à sa mère en caractère donc…  
Il ne pouvait pas le lui refuser et fallait avouer que cela le touchait énormément de voir que la petite le considérait ainsi. Même si cela l'embarrassait… un peu beaucoup.  
—Ça doit faire tout de même bizarre…. T'es un mec ! ; se contenta de répondre le ninja d'un air moqueur.  
—Tu sais, moi ça me fait vraiment plaisir… ;Fye le regarda de suite avec des yeux taquins. Elle a sûrement réservé le « papa » pour toi ! Kuro-papa !  
Ça il espère bien, imaginer sa réaction si on devait l'appeler maman, une atteinte grave à sa fierté personnelle !  
Kurogane s'imaginait de suite Tomoe l'appeler « papa » matin, midi et soir… chaque jour… Alors ça…  
—Euh… très peu pour moi là, par chance elle ne le fera jamais !  
—Je suis sûr que ça te ferrais plaisir de te faire appeler comme ça par elle, t'es juste trop brute pour l'avouer ! – Fye enfonçait vraiment plus le couteau sur la plaie et ça l'amusait.  
—Je t'ai dis que non !  
—T'es un méchant Kuro-papa ! TToTT ; rajouta-t-il sur un air très boudeur.  
—Si j'étais si méchant que ça, je n'aurais jamais pris congé pour passer la journée avec toi !  
Il se stoppa net en se rendant compte de se qu'il disait vraiment et laissa paraître quelques rougeurs.  
Fye, lui, le regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
—Tu… vrai de vrai ?!!  
— J'n'aime pas te laisser toujours tout seul donc… ; continue-t-il rougissant plus qu'avant, c'était dur pour lui de se montrer ainsi.  
—Superrrrrrrrr !!!!!!!  
Fye lui sauta au coup d'une force qui avait fait presque fait basculer le ninja.  
Quand Kurogane disait que Tomoe commençait à ressembler à son adorable blond… Vous le croyez maintenant ?  
Il savait que le magicien se sentait terriblement seul et triste quand il n'était pas là… ainsi quels étaient les pensées du blond lors de ses absences… Puis ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪

Fye regarda par la fenêtre d'un œil plutôt vague. Où était-il de nouveau partit ?  
Il se permit un sourire lorsque ses pensées se tournèrent vers la magnifique journée qu'il avait passé avec son ninja. Donc il s'interdisait de se poser de mauvaises questions. Il s'agissait de tout autre chose.  
Fye était très inquiet. Il se faisait tard et Kurogane n'était toujours pas entré… pourquoi s'entêtait-il à ne pas vouloir le lui dire ? Il n'aimait pas qu'il lui cache quelque chose.  
Son regard se tourna à présent vers le corps étendu de la jeune fille à moitié endormie sur le canapé. Elle l'attendait sûrement.  
—Tomoe-chan… va te coucher s'il te plait.  
—Et Kurogane-san ?; demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.  
—J'irais le chercher tout à l'heure…  
Et c'était aussi une raison pour lui de savoir son secret.  
—Et ne t'en fais pas, il ne lui est sûrement rien arrivé ; dit-il pour la rassurer.  
—Non, car c'est un ninja très fort !  
—Oui, tu as tout compris !; rit-il. Allez, au lit maintenant !  
—D'accord… mais tu fais vite, hein ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse.  
—Je te promets que je ferrais très vite, je vais le chercher et je reviens.  
Tomoe esquissa, se leva et fit un bisou à sa mère adoptive avant de rejoindre sa chambre pour se coucher.  
Fye savait qu'elle n'allait pas s'endormir aussitôt mais elle semblait vraiment fatiguée…  
Il sortit en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à clé, ça l'horrifiait de laisser la petite toute seule, cependant il s'était promis de faire vite. Kurogane ne devait pas être loin. Il espérait…  
Il descendit en courant les ruelles qui débutèrent à s'assombrir et parut étonné de voir autant de monde à l'extérieur. Il chercha Kurogane de partout, de toutes les directions et commença vraiment à se demander où son petit ami avait disparu et au fond de lui, sa colère monta… à cause de l'inquiétude qui l'emparait.  
Et il finit par le trouver…. Il devait être heureux de le trouver ? Se sentir soulager qu'il ne lui soit rien arriver ? Il aurait bien voulu.  
Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il s'arrêta sur le choc.  
Kurogane était accompagné d'une jeune femme avec qui il parlait tout en marchant. C'était donc ça ces soirées ?  
Fye fit demi-tour, tête baissée, en courant.  
Et Kurogane s'en était aperçu.

* * *

A suivre! Pauvre Fye... que va-t-il se passer? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre! ° va consoler Fye °

Rewiew ? TToTT


	4. Chapitre 4

Merci pour rewiews !

Voici le new chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira TToTT  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Une famille comme les autres**

**Chapitre 4**

Kurogane frappa fortement la porte de sa propre chambre vraisemblablement bloquée. Il semblait furieux. Pas contre Fye mais contre les stupides pensées qui lui ont sans doute traversé l'esprit.  
De son coté, le blond retenait la porte avec son dos ne voulant pas le laisser entrer, entre angoisse et colère.  
— Fye ! Laisse-moi entrer tout de suite !  
— Fiche-moi la paix... ; lâcha le magicien avec mépris ne désirant pas lui obéir.  
— Ah, tu crois ça ?!; répliqua le ninja.  
Malgré les énormes problèmes financiers qu'ils avaient, cela n'empêcha pas le brun qui n'avait pas d'autres solutions, à enfoncer la porte de toute sa puissance. Ce qui projeta le blond en arrière, laissant l'entrée libre au ninja.  
Kurogane attrapa rapidement son poignet pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper alors que Fye se débattait. Ensuite, le brun le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, obligeant Fye à se laisser faire. Le magicien l'évita du regard, s'intéressant au sol qui se faisait de plus en plus flou par la faute des larmes tant versées.  
— Tu penses réellement que je pourrais te faire une chose pareille ?; dit-il doucement dans un murmure pour ne pas l'effrayer.  
— Alors pourquoi tu me caches des choses ?...  
La voix brisante de son compagnon empoigna le cœur du ninja. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait rien lui dire, pas encore... si seulement Fye avait attendu que deux petits jours... rien de ça ne serait arrivé. Et le fait que le blond ne faisait pas confiance en ses sentiments était vraiment blessant.  
— Parce qu'il y a une bonne raison, imbécile !; s'enfonça-t-il encore plus.  
Cependant, Kurogane ne s'attendait pas à ce que le magicien dise de tels mots, des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre de sa seule bouche :  
— Je te déteste...  
Encore plus blessant. Des mots durs dits avec froideur. Il en resta figé, ne sachant plus quoi dire ni penser, hormis l'envie de le gifler pour le réveiller... mais il ne lèvera jamais la main sur lui. Alors que Fye, lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, même quand le brun le lâcha sous l'appréhension.  
Le ninja aurait-il peur ? Oui...  
Des tas et des tas de questions se mêlèrent unes aux autres dans sa tête. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Lui expliquer ? Le croirait-il ? Avouer le secret ? Mais ça serait tout gâcher, non ? S'il ne le faisait pas, allait-il le perdre ? Cela pourrait-il vraiment arriver ?  
Il grimaça de douleur et ce décida à tout lui révéler, avec un peu d'espoir... où lorsque:  
— Je vais lui expliquer.  
Une jeune femme d'un peu prêt leur âge rentra dans la pièce. Elle n'était pas très grande, brune aux yeux noisette. Elle se nommait Yumi.  
Kurogane, après avoir poursuivit Fye, n'avait pas bien fermé la porte de la demeure à cause de la frayeur.  
— Tu fais quoi ici ?; dit le ninja surpris tandis que le magicien ne les regardait pas.  
— Je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi en sachant ce qui s'était passé.  
Effectivement, en voyant le brun courir derrière le blond, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les suivre tellement elle se sentait responsable.  
Elle affichait un petit air triste en voyant le blond ne pas réagir à ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se sentait haïe.  
— Allez voir votre fille ; dit-elle toujours à l'intention du brun.  
Par contre, à cette annonce, les deux hommes avaient sursauté.  
Ah oui Tomoe ! Pensèrent en même temps les parents adoptifs de la petite. Ils étaient soudainement inquiets pour elle. Elle devait être pétrifiée ou même en larmes entre ses couvertures d'avoir entendu les hurlements échangés entre sa seule famille dès leur arrivée à la maison. Ils se maudirent de n'avoir pas été plus discret en ce qui la concernait.  
— Et merde... ; murmura le brun en claquant la porte, ronchonnant un « Ce n'est pas ma fille...», pour rejoindre rapidement la chambre de la gamine tout en ne sachant vraiment pas comment se comporter.  
Et il avait la peur au ventre, il espérait que cette femme mette les choses au clair...

₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪

Fye s'assit doucement sur le lit en n'adressant toujours aucun regard à cette femme, ses larmes s'étaient évaporées. Il attendait seulement que la jeune femme confesse ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, même s'il appréhendait ses paroles.  
— Kurogane-san m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ; essaya-t-elle de le calmer. J'ai sentis à quel point il vous aimait...  
Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre, et il réagit par la colère.  
— Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ensemble ?!; lâcha-t-il avec mépris.  
Un Fye en colère, c'est clair, ça pouvait faire peur. Et ce fut ce qu'elle comprit quand il lui montra son œil emplit de fureur. On aurait dit qu'un ange avait été transformé en démon.  
La jeune femme sentit une énorme peine envers lui et elle le comprenait abondamment. Qui ne serait pas dans son état en imaginant de telles choses ?  
Elle ouvrit son sac qu'elle portait à son épaule pour en retirer quelque chose de son porte-monnaie. Le blond la regarda sans rien dire.  
—Avant de vous le dire, laissez-moi d'abord vous montrer ceci.  
Elle s'approcha doucement pour lui tendre l'image qu'elle avait en main. Fye pouvait s'apercevoir, en le saisissent, qu'il s'agissait d'une photo... dedans se tenait la jeune femme, un homme à ces cotés et deux petites filles. Ils semblaient heureux.  
Ce pouvait-il que se soient son mari et ses enfants ? Il n'eut pas le temps de lui en poser la question.  
—Jamais je ne songerais leur faire du mal, ils comptent beaucoup pour moi.  
Fye ne savait plus comment il devait se sentir, mais un peu de soulagement était bien là.  
—Et j'en suis certaine qu'il est de même pour votre amant en ce qui vous concerne.

₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪

Kurogane entra dans la chambre de la petite Tomoe, redoutant la réaction de celle-ci. Il renferma la porte derrière lui et laissa échapper un petit soupir lorsqu'il l'a vit. L'enfant était à genoux sur son lit, tenant sa couverture contre elle, en larmes.  
Que devait-il faire ? Il n'était pas doué pour la parole et encore moins dans l'apaisement, surtout quand lui aussi avait besoin de se faire réconforter. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il devait rassurer la petite seul, c'était toujours Fye qui le faisait... il se sentit presque mal à l'aise. Malgré cela, voir la petite dans cet état à cause de lui était insupportable et il sentit l'envie d'être protecteur... elle était sa famille elle aussi, non?  
Kurogane s'approcha doucement de la petite et s'assit sur le lit à ses cotés, cherchant quoi dire. Il l'entendit renifler... elle avait vraiment besoin de se faire consoler. Le brun ne réfléchit pas et se décida d'agir... c'est alors que la brunette fut entre les deux bras fort du ninja.  
—Tout va bien, ça va rapidement s'arranger ; murmura-t-il doucement pour la rassurer.  
C'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à dire... Et au fond il se dit que c'était vrai, donc qu'il ne fallait surtout pas s'inquiéter.  
—Je ne veux pas que vous vous sépariez... ; répondit la petite entre ses larmes en se serrant à lui.  
Le brun fut surpris par ses paroles, même bien trop surpris. Comment pouvait-elle penser une chose pareille ?

Il était normal pour un enfant d'avoir peur de ce genre de chose et en plus elle avait fini par beaucoup s'attacher au deux adultes. C'était sans doute la première question qu'elle s'était posée à leur dispute.  
Elle le regarda avec un air attristé ce qui fractura le cœur de l'homme.  
—Mais non voyons, ça n'arrivera pas. Ça ne nous a jamais traversé l'esprit... tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour rien ; dit-il avec un petit sourire.

₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪

Les yeux qui étaient emplis de colère se firent plus vagues. Etait-ce alors qu'un problème de sa part ? Fye aurait-il pensé directement à ce qui lui faisait peur ? Il refusait l'idée qu'on lui tire la personne qui lui était le plus précieux et ça le terrorisait. Une panique trop précipitée ?  
— Alors pourquoi ?; souffla-t-il dans un murmure cherchant à comprendre ce qui c'était alors réellement passé.  
Yumi se permit un petit sourire, heureuse que le magicien semble s'être un peu adoucit. Et elle répondit vivement à la question qu'il venait de lui poser.  
— Il m'a dit un jour que...  
— Vous vous voyez souvent ?; demanda-t-il septique.  
— Laissez-moi finir, je vais vous expliquer ; dit-elle poliment. Un jour votre amant m'a dit que vous étiez souvent seul et que ça l'attristait... donc il a ajouté que ça serait bien que vous trouvez un travail qui vous plaira ! Il a rajouté que vous étiez un très bon cuisinier, surtout pour ce qui concernait les pâtisseries ! Ai-je tors ?  
— Il... il a dit ça ?!  
Fye semblait dorénavant surpris. Alors comme ça... Kurogane s'inquiétait des journées qu'il vivait seul alors que le brun travaillait pour les aider à vivre dans ce pays. Il trouvait cela si mignon de la part du ninja.  
Mais pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt ? Ils en avaient parlé bien sûr, puisque le blond lui-même cherchait un travail... cependant le ninja ne lui avait pas dit qu'il le faisait lui-même de son coté...  
A moins que se soit de ça... qu'il discutait avec cette fille lorsqu'il les avait aperçu.  
Qui était cette femme pour lui ? Une amie ? Fye se sentait très possessif, mais n'était-il pas normal d'avoir peur de perdre ce qu'on aime ? Et puis, il avait tant perdu...

₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪

—C'est tout ? C'est la vérité n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Tomoe avec un ton suppliant, voulant absolument une réponse positive.  
Kurogane la regarda avec un petit sourire, se décidant à expliquer la réaction de Fye. Le brun était dorénavant calme, il s'était remit à penser justement, clairvoyant.  
—Fye... a beaucoup souffert dans le passé et l'idée de perdre ce qu'il a aujourd'hui... le terrifie.  
Pour n'importe qui cela serait effrayant mais Fye, lui, avait vraiment tout perdu... il ne lui restait que son amant et la petite fille. Et il pouvait facilement se mettre à sa place, puisqu'il était de même pour lui.  
—Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre ce soir, crois-moi.  
Tomoe sourit sans même s'en rendre compte, elle semblait convaincue, mais triste tout de même sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur sa nouvelle maman... elle se promit de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait dès qu'elle sera avec lui. Cependant une chose l'échappait...

₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪

Yumi replongea à nouveau dans le sac qu'elle portait, cherchant un autre document. Tandis que le magicien paraissait un peu perdu dans ses pensées, tout en la fixant du regard.  
Elle y sortit une petite carte.  
—Voici !; dit-il en la lui donnant. Je ne faisais que lui donner des informations sur cette pâtisserie pour qu'il puisse vous en parler.  
Effectivement, sur la carte y était écrit « Chilolu » ainsi que l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone.  
Fye se sentait terriblement ridicule. De une, car il s'était imaginer des choses fausses mais surtout parce qu'il avait douté de son brun, et il se rendit compte des mots qu'il lui avait dit tout à l'heure. Il l'avait sans doute blessé et il le regrettait profondément. Il ne détacha pas du regard le petit papier cartonné.  
—Mon mari vient de l'ouvrir et il cherche désespéramment quelqu'un pour venir l'aider.  
—C'était donc ça... mais...  
Mais finalement il ne savait toujours pas ce que son Kuro-aï faisait chaque soir...

₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪

Kurogane murmurait des mots à l'oreille de l'enfant très attentive. Quand il finit, Tomoe semblait illuminée, toute radieuse ! Tandis que le brun semblait être très mal à l'aise...  
—Je vous promets de garder le secret Kurogane-san !  
L'homme lui frotta la tête en lui disant un « T'as intérêt ! » qui fit bouder la petite, ce qui rassura le brun.  
—Je pourrais venir avec vous ? Demanda-t-elle toute timide.  
Tiens, depuis quand elle voulait sortir avec lui ? Aurait-elle finir par l'accepter ? Il sentit comme un étrange rapprochement depuis ces derniers jours. Il était autre chose que le jouet de ses sautes d'humeur.  
—Seulement si tu es sage ! Rétorqua-t-il mesquinement.  
—Mais je suis tout le temps sage ! C'est vous qui m'embêtez ! S'énerva-t-elle.  
Kurogane lui donna un coup sur la tête tout en la traitant de « gamine » qui enragea encore plus l'enfant. Leurs disputes habituelles... tellement ils aimaient s'embêter l'un à l'autre.  
L'ancien ninja de Nihon se leva brusquement, il voulait voir où ça en était avec son Fye, voir si tout était arrangé pour pouvoir enfin se réconcilier. Il s'avança doucement vers la porte mais Tomoe finit par le retenir par le bras, paraissant toute gênée. Le brun se retourne pour l'écouter où lorsque...  
—Je peux vous appeler « papa » ? Dit-elle en cachant ses joues roses sous les mèches de ses cheveux.  
—HEIN ?!  
Elle s'attendait à ce genre de remarque.

₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪

— Vous vous demandez qui je suis, pas vrai ?; demanda Yumi avant de voir Fye hocher la tête. Je suis une collègue de son travail. Quand je l'ai vu regarder les petites annonces j'ai été curieuse, alors j'ai finalement su qu'il vous cherchait quelque chose ; dit-elle mal à l'aise.  
Hum ? Une collègue de travail ? Rien que ça... néanmoins quelque chose clochait... ils sont donc sortit ensemble pour parler de ce job, mais il était tard le soir. Kurogane travaille donc le soir ? Pourquoi le lui cachait-il ? Grosse confusion pour Fye.  
—Il travaille le soir et vous... une collègue de travail ? Il travaille où au juste ?  
—Il ne vous a rien dit ?!; Yumi était surprise. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous sembliez être si en colère !  
Colère qui n'était plu.  
—Non... ; dit doucement Fye pensif pour en finir avec un soupir. Ne me dites rien... je vais attendre qu'il me le dise par lui-même. Je dois lui faire confiance...  
Oui, il devait lui faire confiance. Leur amour était bien trop fort et il ne pouvait pas en douter, ça serait injuste. Et pour finir, il comprit que Kurogane ne le trahirait jamais de la sorte. Il s'en voulait vraiment de l'avoir pensé. Pour une fois le brun aura le droit de le traiter d'idiot. Allait-il lui pardonner d'avoir ainsi douté de lui ? Il en avait peur...  
—Ouf !; dit la brunette réjouissante. J'ai eu si peur pour vous deux ! Je suis si rassurée !  
—Je suis désolé... ; murmura tristement le blond comme s'il avait fait une bêtise.  
—Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends ; rassura Yumi avec le sourire.  
—Il ne faudrait pas que votre famille s'inquiète... ; tilta le magicien en se rappelant des visages qu'il avait vu sur la photo.  
—Oui !; elle s'approcha de la porte mais s'arrêta brusquement. Venez faire goûter l'un de vos gâteaux à la pâtisserie !  
—Avec plaisir, je n'y manquerais pas !  
Justement, c'était le nom de ce travail du soir... « Avec plaisir ». (2)

₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪

—Vous ne voulez pas ? Vous savez je n'ai jamais connu mon vrai père... il est mort quelques jours après ma naissance...  
Le ninja ne semblait plus tant étonné mais attristé par la confession de la petite. Il se rendit enfin compte qu'il ne la connaissait pas tant que ça et ça le dérangeait.  
A vrai dire, il attendait vivement que Tomoe le lui demande car il fut un tantinet blessé que ce ne soit que Fye qui avait le droit d'avoir se privilège. Et là, elle lui avait demandé à son tour...  
Kurogane sourit et frotta à nouveau la tête de l'enfant. C'était sans doute un honneur d'être son soi disons premier père... il n'avait pas le droit de refuser.  
Il ne pouvait pas laisser Tomoe pleurer à nouveau.  
—Seulement si tu dors de suite, petite peste ! Dit-il avec un ton provocateur.  
Et il eut la réaction souhaitée.

₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪

Après avoir accompagné la jeune femme à la sortie, Fye retrouva Kurogane assit sur le canapé du salon... qui l'attendait. Le blond s'approcha avec la peur au ventre et s'assit à coté de lui.  
Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, les deux cherchant quoi dire à l'autre pour commencer la conversation.  
Fye se lança, assez gêné.  
—Elle est gentille cette femme... ; il l'évita du regard, honteux. Alors comme ça tu m'as trouvé du travail... merci...  
—Tu me détestes toujours ?; trancha le ninja.  
Pas qu'il cherchait à le rendre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais Kurogane était du genre direct et à ne pas tourner autour du pot bien longtemps.  
Fye se rappela du moment où il a dit ces mots... les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux, tel il fut scandalisé de ce qu'il avait osé dire à l'homme qu'il aimait...  
—Kurogane, je... : commença-t-il avec une voix brisée en se serrant les poings. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je...  
Le ninja qui le regarda avec une petite mine triste ne put s'empêcher de le poser contre son torse afin de le serrer et lui montrer qu'il était là. Et son amant craqua dans ses bras, alors que le brun lui faisait des caresses réconfortantes derrière son dos pour après mêler sa main aux longs cheveux blonds. Il lui fit un bisou sur le front.  
—Je sais, c'est à moi de m'excuser... je t'ai fais peur... ; murmura-t-il en séchant les larmes lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent.  
—Tu n'as pas à le faire Kuro-chan... ; répondit le magicien en se serrant contre lui. Mais pour te faire pardonner...  
—Tu viens de dire que je n'avais pas à le faire ! En quoi dois-je me faire pardonner ?! Idiot ! S'enragea le Kuro-chan.  
Fye éclata de rire. Il adorait le voir prendre la mouche aussi rapidement. Et ça le rassurait d'un autre coté... Et il voulut continuer.  
—Faut bien que je me venge de la peur que tu m'as faite ! Demain, tu goutteras le gâteau que je présenterais chez ce monsieur ! Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper !  
Oh non, grande misère pour le brun... car il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper... il n'allait pas le lâcher, il le forcerait même. Maudit de chez maudit !  
—Dans tes rêves ! Tes trucs sucrées tu te les mets où je pense !; dit-il boudeur.  
—Alors, pas de câlins !; fit Fye avec une mine sévère qui énerva encore plus son brun qui adorait les câlins... point faible touché.  
—Ah non ! Pas ce chantage !  
—Mais il y a que ça qui marche !  
Le regard vif qui semblait lui lancer des éclairs le fit rire encore plus. Kurogane, lui, paraissait réellement bouder... alors le blond finit par le calmer à sa manière... il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes... pour un baiser. Et ils se laissaient aller à cet instant...  
Où lorsque...  
—Supperrrrrr !! ; crie une voix perçante à leurs oreilles.  
C'était la petite Tomoe qui venait de sauter sur les deux adultes, heureuse de les voir réconciliés.

* * *

(1)là vous vous dites... pourquoi ai-je écrit une chose pareille?! Bhouuuu, ça été dure en tout cas TToTT.  
(2)Ça y est ? Vous avez deviné ? lol

* * *

A suivre ! Rewiew ? TToTT


	5. Chapter 5

Hello tout le monde ! ^^ Voila enfin ce chapitre, il a prit du temps à venir, mais il est plus long que les autres aussi ^^.  
J'ose espérer qu'il n'est pas très « gnangnan » XD (L'espoir fait vivre, chut lol). Et pis Kurogane a fait le maximum qu'il pouvait pour la fin xD.  
Sinon, il s'agit du dernier chapitre comme vous pouvez le voir... je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir lu et aimer cette fic ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^_^ ! (j'espère qu'il n'ait pas bcp de fautes restantes _)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Avant de quitter la chambre, Fye observa son homme couché dans leur lit, dormant avec la petite Tomoe attachée à ses bras.

Elle avait fait un cauchemar cette nuit-là et il fallait absolument, selon elle, qu'elle dorme à cotés de ses parents adoptifs.

Le blond ne pouvait qu'être attendri à ce joli tableau. Il n'y avait que comme ça qu'ils pouvaient être sages tous les deux.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Fye habillé chaudement en cette saison d'hiver portant un sac en papier ferma la porte, prêt à quitter la maison.

Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour lui. Il devait faire gouter l'un de ses gâteaux à une pâtisserie qui venait d'ouvrir en ville. Il espérait tant pouvoir avoir ce job, Kurogane serait moins inquiet à son sujet et ainsi il pourrait l'aider financièrement.

Tomoe lui avait aussi supplié de la réveiller ce matin pour pouvoir lui souhaiter un « bonne chance », mais elle dormait si bien... Il espérait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop de n'avoir pas eu le courage de la lever. De plus, le brun avait rajouté « si la petite est réveillée, je serais surement réveillé aussi, vu le bouquant qu'elle fait chaque matin, elle est trop lourde ! » suivit d'une dispute bien évidement, cela voulait dire que lui aussi voulait l'encourager, il en était sûr. Il sourit à cette pensée.

Une fois arrivé à la petite pâtisserie, il fit la connaissance d'un monsieur Ueda, avec qui il allait longuement discuter…

₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪

Kurogane ouvrit lentement les yeux, et tourna spontanément la tête pour voir si Fye était à ses cotés…Ne le trouvant pas, il se rappela de l'endroit où il devait être. Le blond ne l'avait donc pas réveillé…

Il se bougea un peu, l'air bourru, jusqu'à sentir un poids sur lui, il avait complètement oublié que la petite était là avec lui, sa tête posée sur son torse.

Elle dormait à point fermé. Il l'a déplaça doucement sur le coté vers la place de Fye et, sans la réveiller, il mit une couverture sur elle.

Le ninja se leva en direction de la cuisine, un grand gaillard comme lui avait besoin d'un bon petit déjeuner au matin.

Seulement cette fois-ci, il ne vit pas le blond dans la pièce lui offrant son sourire le plus chaleureux, il devrait se débrouiller sans à partir de maintenant.

A cette pensée, il se demanda comment son entretien se passait… mais il savait qu'il avait toutes ses chances de réussir.

Sachant qu'il n'était pas là, il en profita pour ouvrir un tiroir, tiroir qui semblait cacher quelque chose aux yeux du blond… Il y retira, après avoir sortit toutes les serviettes de table qui dissimulait la chose, une petite enveloppe blanche. Il y sortit quelques billets et les recompta et mit ensuite son enveloppe dans sa poche, et oui… le grand jour était arrivé.

Il fit un long soupir, comment allait-il faire ? Il ne s'était pas vraiment préparé psychologiquement. La journée allait être liée au stress en ce qui le concernait malheureusement. Il espérait fortement que ce qu'il avait prévu pour Fye le lui fasse plaisir… et il se souviendra toujours du moment où Fye lui en avait parlé… il espérait que celui-ci le pense encore… sinon, il va avoir l'air de quoi ? D'un con sans aucun doute.

Il s'imagina encore et encore comment il allait le lui dire, lui dire pourquoi il partait chaque soir… soudainement il se mit à rougir furieusement et à s'énerver tout seul. Tel était Kurogane !

Le brun s'approcha de la tellière pour chauffer l'eau afin de boire un délicieux thé noir comme il les aimait tant.

En attendant, son regard se posa sur un gros gâteau qui était juste à coté. Il examina cette chose écœurante remplis de sucre – et de lait que ce toutou ne peut ingurgiter ne l'oubliant pas – d'un air complètement blasé. Il remarqua ensuite un morceau de papier qui accompagnait le gâteau. Il le prit. Il comprit de suite que ça venait de Fye vu les petits cœurs dessiné à chaque extrémité du papier et apparemment ça lui était concerné.

C'était écrit en japonais, un japonais bien particulier puisque c'était celui de Fye. Il avait encore des lacunes en ce qui concernait la calligraphie mais rien de bien méchant contrairement à avant, ses traits étaient bien plus légers.

« Kuro-aï 3, n'oublie pas la promesse que tu m'as faite ! Tu dois te faire pardonner, tu te souviens ? T'as intérêt à tout manger ! A plus tard 3

PS : tu peux bien sûr en donner à la petite Tomoe :)»

Etrangement le papier fut déchiré en morceaux et alla direct à la poubelle. Qu'il aille au diable lui et son foutu gâteau !

Maintenant la question qui le tracassait le plus était : Foutre ce truc dégoulinant de chocolat loin de la maison, aux ordures, ou obliger la gamine à le manger en entier ? La dernière fois que Fye lui avait fait un gâteau, le brun avait profité de son absence pour la donner à une voisine, mais manque de chance le blond s'en était aperçu… il n'allait pas faire la même erreur deux fois. Il le connaissait, il allait vivre un calvaire dès son arrivée.

—Qu'il aille en enfer ! Je n'ai jamais promis quoique ce soit à cet idiot !

Il prit la grosse pâtisserie, choisissent l'option jetage…mais Fye le saura non ?

—Tu n'as pas l'intention de mettre le gâteau que Fye-san à fait pour nous à la poubelle, n'est-ce pas ?

Pris sur le feu de l'action, il n'eut pas d'autres choix de reposer le gâteau à nouveau sur la table, affichant une grimace de dégout.

—Tu en veux peut-être ?, se força à sourire l'ancien ninja de Nihon à Tomoe qui s'était déjà assise à table.

—Oui et fais moi une tasse de lait !; dit-elle avec un brin de malice dans la voix.

La fillette en tomba des nues. Kurogane lui faisait ce qu'elle lui demandait sans la disputer ou ni même en grognant. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Néanmoins, le brun observa le lait qu'il avait sortit du réfrigérateur avec un plus gros dégout que le gâteau précédemment.

—Tu fais ça pour avoir mon silence, monsieur le râleur ? Et tu ne m'as même pas dit « Bonjour » !

—Toi non plus ! Dis un mot de plus et tu va avoir ton verre dans ta… ; commença-t-il avec colère mais qui finit par lui donner ce qu'elle avait réclamé tout en essayant de ne pas être vulgaire avec l'enfant, c'était plus fort que lui. De toute manière que tu lui dises ou non ça ne changera rien…

—C'est bizarre quand même de ne pas aimer des choses aussi délicieuses !; dit-elle illuminée en se servant du gâteau posé sans délicatesse part le brun. Normal pour une grande brute comme toi…

Aucune réponse, il se servit juste de son thé et alla s'asseoir.

Il y avait effectivement quelque chose qui clochait, Tomoe le fixa médusée. Alors qu'il buvait doucement son thé l'air pensif, elle réfléchit à toutes les possibilités de son état actuel. Ne devrait-il pas lui crier dessus ?

—Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Toujours rien pendant quelques secondes bien longues…

—Tu viens en ville avec moi ? Il me semble t'avoir promis quelque chose de ce genre… ; dit-il pour réponse que Tomoe comprit de suite.

—C'est pour aujourd'hui ?! Superrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!!!

Elle était ravie alors que Kurogane l'était beaucoup moins.

Il n'y avait pas que la surprise de Kurogane à son amant qu'elle attendait avec impatience. Kurogane et elle allait sortir tous les deux, c'était extrêmement rare – faut dire que ça fait pas si longtemps qu'ils avaient fait la paix – elle se promit d'être sage pour cette sortie, histoire que le ninja ne regrette pas de l'avoir emmenée avec lui.

—Va t'habiller, profitons de son absence, ça nous évitera plusieurs explications.

La brunette finit vite son lait et sa tranche de gâteau – que Kurogane regardait avec répugnance car le gâteau restait presque entier pour finir– et se leva de sa chaise.

Elle entendit un bref soupir venant du brun, Tomoe comprit qu'il devait se sentir soucieux par l'événement qui se passera en cette soirée. Elle lui sourit.

—Maman t'aime beaucoup ! Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour pas grande chose ! Papa est un trouillard !!; rajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

—Ne me traite pas de froussard, espèce de sale pe… ; commença le brun les yeux foudroyant, coupé par les rires de la petite qui s'empressa de quitter la pièce.

₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪

—Je suis entré !; s'écria une voix dans la maison.

Personne ne répondit, ni même les bras accueillant de la petite Tomoe pour lui dire la bienvenu. Lui qui s'attendait à ce qu'ils l'attendent avec impatience pour savoir s'il était engagé ou pas dans cette pâtisserie… Tant pis, il attendra leur retour, il n'avait pas le choix.

D'ailleurs où étaient-ils passé ? Il n'avait pas été prévenu d'une quelconque sortie entre les deux personnes chères à son cœur. Ce qu'il détestait les cachoteries…

Il se souvenu d'avoir laissé une lettre dans la cuisine pour Kurogane, celui-ci pour ne pas l'inquiété en avait sans doute fait autant.

Fye se précipita rapidement dans la cuisine où il retrouva sans surprise son gâteau qui avait sans doute été mangé que par la petite Tomoe.

Kurogane allait souffrir… il s'imagine déjà plusieurs manières de le faire céder pour qu'il mange cette sucrerie, Fye savait très bien comment arriver à ses fins. Étrangement il se mit à sourire sadiquement, déjà très impatient de le taquiner.

Comme il l'avait très bien deviné, Kurogane avait lui aussi laissé un petit papier sur la table. Il essaya de déchiffré les quelques signes japonais et fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était qu'écrit « On sort, alors t'inquiète pas ! » . Le sourire taquin se transforma en une mine extrêmement boudeuse, c'était tout ? Et ses encouragements alors ?! Il repéra un petit message à la fin de la feuille, où c'était écrit « Papa a oublié de dire « je t'aime » !! Il est vraiment timide ! ». Le dernier mot avait été gribouillé, sans doute par Kurogane… mais il n'avait pas biffé le début de la phrase de Tomoe, il se mit à sourire avec un petit rougissement.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre…

₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪

—Il fait froid ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait assit ici ?! Rentrons à la maison !!; se plaignit sans cesse la petite fille.

—Tu veux que je retourne au magasin et que je redonne toutes les affaires que je t'ai achetées, petite peste ?

Effectivement, ils avaient plusieurs sacs avec eux. Ils avaient passé presque toute la matinée à faire les magasins.

—Ah non ! Mais pourquoi on reste là d'abord ? Fye-san nous attend à la maison !

Ils étaient assit sur un banc dans une grande place alors que la neige tombait… il ne faisait pas du tout chaud.

Il savait très bien que Fye les attendait, cependant il savait très bien comment il allait l'accueillir. Et puis… il devait lui parler de certaines choses… comment allait-il le faire ? Ce qu'il détestait se sentir aussi… faible ? Non, faible n'était pas le mot, mais cela l'énerva tout de même.

—Tu connais un endroit agréable où je pourrais l'emmener ?; demanda Kurogane rêveur, n'ayant pas écouté la question de la petite.

—Hm, il y en a beaucoup je pense… l'endroit que je t'ai montré tout à l'heure c'est pas si mal ! Au fait… je pourrais venir avec vous ? s'il vous plait !!; dit-elle en faisait des yeux de chien battu.

—Je t'ai déjà dit non ! Je dois être seul avec lui, je ne veux pas que tu viennes tout gâcher ! Tu iras chez ton amie, c'est ce qu'on avait convenu !

— Mais… je voudrais tellement voir !! C'est méchant !

—T'as quelque chose contre les gens méchants ?!, rajouta-t-il en se levant. Tu verras bien demain !

—C'est trop long demain !!; dit-elle en se levant à son tour. Je veux voir sa réaction !

—Bah va falloir apprendre à patienter !; s'énerva-t-il en lui prenant la main, commençant à marcher.

C'est en se disputant, avec des regards sur eux, qu'ils rentrèrent à la maison.

Les gosses pouvaient être vraiment têtus quand ils le voulaient.

₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪

—Mamannnn !!, s'exclama la petite fille en se lançant dans les bras de Fye, ravie.

—Je me demandais bien quand vous finirez par revenir vous deux… ; dit le blond avec le sourire tout en regardant le brun.

Brun qui portait avec lui plusieurs gros sacs affichant une moue boudeuse en voyant la scène qui se présentait à lui, il avait encore du mal avec ces « noms » qu'elle leur donnait.

—Kuro-papa et moi on a acheté pleins de vêtements ! Il m'a même acheté une nouvelle veste ! Je dois te montrer !

Oh non, il ne s'y faisait PAS du tout.

Tomoe sortit des bras de Fye et prit vite un ou deux sac pour vite aller dans sa chambre. Le blond, lui, était tout surpris. Depuis quand Kurogane partait faire du shopping ?

—Bah quoi ?, grogna le brun en le voyant le dévorer des yeux. Elle m'a énervée toute la matinée pour que je lui achète sa veste… Ah au fait, tiens, ça devrait bien t'aller.... rajouta-t-il un peu rouge.

Fye prit le sac que lui tendit son amant et regarda dedans, effectivement il connaissait bien ses gouts. Normal, ça faisait un long moment qu'ils étaient ensemble…

D'ailleurs, le brun garda un étrange souvenir du moment passé dans les boutiques avec la petite fille, il n'y avait que Fye qui connaissait la taille des vêtements ou encore ce qu'elle aimait… mais apparemment il s'était bien débrouillé. Il avait surtout la chance d'avoir une petite fille indépendante et qui n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Alors qu'elle cherchait de son coté, Kurogane, lui, avait trouvé certaines chose pour lui et son amant.

—Merci mon Kuro-chan… ; murmura le blond en lui déposant un bisou sur la joue, le sourire aux lèvres.

—C'est rien ; bougonna le Kuro-chan. Alors ?! Raconte-moi ; reprit-il tout surpris. Comment –

—Fyeeeee ! T'as eu le boulot ?!; cria une voix impatiente qui courrait en leur direction, portant une longue veste sur son dos.

Le brun gronda, la petite l'avait devancé. Le blond paraissait rassuré, personne ne semblait avoir oublié.

—Bien sûr que je l'ai eu ! Je commence dès la semaine prochaine, Mr Ueda, le patron, semble vraiment être quelqu'un de sympathique… ; il se tourna vers son compagnon. C'est à toi que je le dois, merci…

—C'est rien, répondit le brun avec un sourire, content de la nouvelle.

—Super ! Maman va nous faire pleins de pâtiss-

Elle reçu un bon coup sur la tête de la part de son père adoptif. Pouvait-elle parler sans dire le mot « pâtisserie » ? Sa bouche et son ventre étaient en jeu. Et ce fut son pied qui fut écrasé par la petite.

—Hé mais ça va pas !!

—C'est toi qui as commencé !

—Même pas vrai !

Fye se mit à rire, des fois il se demandait s'il n'avait pas deux enfants à la maison, et il s'approcha de la jeune fille.

—Ton manteau te va très bien, tu es très jolie quoique que tu portes. Vous avez très bien choisi mademoiselle !

C'était un long manteau bleu qui lui arrivait aux genoux, avec des petites fleurs de couleurs brodées.

Les joues de Tomoe s'empourprèrent, elle aimait bien entendre dire qu'elle était jolie.

—Va vite me montrer le reste ! Tu vas nous faire un défilé !; rajouta le blond avec amusement.

Il n'eut pas besoin de répété une deuxième fois que la petite fille partit directement dans sa chambre. Fye regarda de suite le brun avec méfiance, sous le regard interrogatif de son compagnon.

—Je peux savoir où tu as eu l'argent pour acheter tout ça ?

Bien que ça ne lui dérangeait pas de gâter un peu la fillette de temps en temps, ils n'avaient pas vraiment les moyens de s'acheter certaines choses… et là Kurogane avait acheté une veste, ce qui était cher, et plusieurs vêtements… où avait-il trouvé cet argent ? Il craignait de passer un long mois difficile…

Fye devait-il le disputer ?

Du coté de l'ancien ninja, cette question était une question piège qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre pour le moment. Voyant les yeux durs que lui faisait l'ancien magicien, il chercha vite un moyen d'échapper à la question.

—Je t'expliquerais ça ce soir en détail… - Kurogane semblait pensif, jusqu'à afficher un sourire malicieux qui semblait cacher pleines d'idées perverties. J'espère que j'aurais le droit à un défilé privé… ; dit-il comme pour changer de sujet.

Boudeur, le blond lui saisit la main et le poussa vers la cuisine, le brun s'attendait étrangement déjà à la réponse que le blond allait lui donner. Il le savait…

—Pas avant que tu ais mangé ça, pervers !; s'exclama le blond en pointant du doigt le gâteau toujours sur la table.

Si Fye participait au championnat du chantage, il aurait eu sûrement le premier prix. Kurogane savait qu'il en aurait le droit, comme il le craignait. Cependant, il ferait tout pour ne pas y toucher, il ne faut pas tenter le diable… Sa malice lui fit comprendre que c'était perdu d'avance…

—Attends… tu m'expliqueras ce soir ?! Que veux-tu dire ?

Il avait changé de sujet, dieu merci.

Par contre, les préoccupations qu'il avait pour ce soir là se multipliaient lors de sa question. Il ne pouvait plus y échapper maintenant… pourquoi devait-il vraiment faire ce qu'il pensait faire ? Juste pour le faire sourire ou le savoir heureux ? Devait-il vraiment se le prouver ? … Non, il n'avait pas que ça.

—Je me suis dis, qu'on pouvait sortir, toi et moi… tout les deux… seuls… ; répondit le ninja quelque peu mal à l'aise, embarrassé par toute ces questions qu'il se posait.

Tandis que le blond, lui, semblait surpris.

Il était rarissime qu'ils sortent ensemble depuis que la petite Tomoe était rentrée dans leur vie.

—Pour de vrai ?! Mais To-

—C'est prévu qu'elle dorme chez une amie, tu as oublié ?; dit-il tout en se demandant si la fille avait prit la peine de contacter les parents de sa copine.

Fye resta septique, depuis quand il oubliait ce que faisait la petite fille ?

—… On pourrait en profiter… qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Il avait encore toute la journée pour se préparer, mais si Fye refuserait de sortir aujourd'hui ? Serait-il vexé ou non ? S'il pouvait remettre ça à une autre fois, il n'était pas si contre.

Kurogane se mit une claque mentale. Comment pouvait-il craindre cet événement ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il devait se ressaisir.

—Tu crois vraiment que je refuserais ? Pour rien au monde !

Fye lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires qui pouvait faire rougir facilement le ninja.

Bien, ça, c'était fait. Il ne comptait que sur l'arrivée de la petite pour les interrompre dans cette conversation pour éviter d'éventuelles questions.

Ne la voyant pas, il se décida de quitter la pièce pour voir ce que faisait la petite, il sentit son bras se faire attraper par une douce main …

Une main terrifiante.

—T-t-t !- Kurogane se retourna vers la tête blonde qui avait un énorme sourire remplis de malice. Tu n'as pas encore gouté à ça !

Blanc, le brun repoussa sa main pour tenter d'échapper de la cuisine. Toutefois l'ex magicien ne sembla pas de cet avis lorsqu'il réussit à le plaquer contre un mur, avec une tranche de gâteau en main.

—J'EN VEUX PAS !!; gueula Kurogane.

—Pense à Tomoe ! La pauvre, elle ne peut pas manger autant de gâteau à elle toute seule !

—M'en fou, t'avais qu'à pas en faire ! C'est entièrement ta faute !!

Après une sorte de bagarre, c'est alors que la petite fille rentra dans la pièce après un étrange « boom », qui l'avait alerté d'aussitôt.

Ses parents adoptifs étaient par terre dans une étrange position qui pouvait porter à confusion. Cela fit rougir les deux hommes, qui restèrent figé sur place, le brun essaya tout de même de recracher le morceau de pâtisserie que Fye avait réussit à lui mettre en bouche.

Alors que Tomoe s'apprêtait à les laisser seuls, se sentant de trop, Fye lui dit d'un air extrêmement taquin :

—Tomoe ! Va chercher le reste du gâteau ! Et aide-moi à faire manger papa !!

C'est alors qu'elle comprit ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, et se fut rapide. Elle les rejoignit pour faire souffrir le pauvre Kurogane qui allait en découdre…

₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪

Ils venaient de sortir d'un cinéma, après avoir vu un film qui n'était pas vraiment au gout de Kurogane, lui qui aimait l'action, mais tant que cela plaisait à Fye c'était le plus important.

Ne voulant pas rentrer tout de suite, tout de suite, ils s'étaient posés sur un banc d'un parc non loin, dans un endroit où ils pouvaient être tranquilles.

Il neigeait quelques flocons, il faisait un peu frisquet… mais cela leur emportait peu.

Fye lâcha un petit soupir de bonheur pour ensuite afficher un tendre sourire.

—On a passé une bonne soirée !; lança-t-il. Tu me gâtes! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être si romantique !

Kurogane, lui qui était resté calme depuis leur sortit du cinéma, s'énerva de suite à ses paroles. Le dernier mot que son amant avait employé était de trop et il savait qu'il avait juste pour but de l'embêter, ce mot gênant qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout, du moins il l'espérait, ne pouvait pas laisser le brun calme comme il l'était, il devait sortir de ses gonds.

—Je ne suis pas romantique !!; s'enflamma-t-il.

Le blond le savait et c'est bien pour cela qu'il se mit à rire, alors que son compagnon le foudroya du regard.

—Je me demande si Tomoe va bien… ;changea Fye de suite de sujet pour que son Kuro se calme.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en inquiètes, elle doit forcement s'amuser ! C'est une gamine ! Ca ne sait faire que ça !; continua le brun toujours aussi grognon.

L'ancien Celesien lui fit un autre sourire tout en ajoutant :

—Tu t'es adouci avec elle. Je crois bien qu'elle t'aime beaucoup.

Ce fut la goute qui fit déborder le vase pour le japonais qui n'aimait du tout les compliments.

—T'as fini avec tes conneries ?!

Voyant l'ancien ninja rouge, cela le fit de nouveau rire. Qu'il n'aimait pas les compliments ? Bien sûr qu'il les aimait, seulement… cela l'embarrassait plus que tout.

Au moins, Fye l'avait remarqué, pour Kurogane s'était un bon point si son homme pensait ça de lui.

Tandis que le blond continuait à pouffer, le brun resta silencieux tout en boudant. C'est alors que quelque chose lui revint en esprit et dont il n'avait pas encore discuté avec lui.

—Ah je t'ai pas raconté, elle s'est disputée avec une fille de sa classe dans un magasin ce matin. Elle lui a dit que j'étais son père ; dit-il désormais serein.

Le brun se souvenait bien du ton fier dont la fille avait employé ces mots, même si cela lui faisait bizarre, ça l'avait fait plaisir malgré tout.

—Et alors ? – Fye ne semblait pas comprendre du tout pourquoi cela avait put conduire à une dispute. Où est le problème ?

—Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire, mais je crois que c'est parce que je suis jeune pour être son père et qu'on ne l'ait pas cru.

—Je vois… mais voyons ! Tu n'es plus si jeune Kuro-chan !

Ce qu'il détestait qu'on lui dise ça ! S'il avait un point au commun avec son défunt père, c'était bien celui-là… il détestait qu'on le traite de vieux !

—Toi, tu n'en rajoute pas ! Je suis toujours aussi jeune moi !

—Bah voyons ; rit le blond à nouveau, pour ensuite reprendre sérieusement. … Et elle la mal prit, n'est-ce pas ?

—Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais … t'imagines la suite…

Qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de père… Fye comprit que cela avait dut faire souffrir sa petite fille.

Et se fut le cas, puisque Tomoe avait quitté la boutique d'un pas rageur, heureusement que Kurogane avait sut lui dire ce qu'il fallait, lui aussi avait perdu ses parents à son âge.

—Mais t'en fais pas… elle est comme toi ; rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard triste de son compagnon, tout en affichant un léger sourire. Suffit de l'emmener dans une grande pâtisserie et elle oublie tout !

— Ca ne m'étonne même pas d'elle.

—On voulait même te rejoindre à ton nouveau travail, mais tu étais déjà parti…

Le blond eu un petit rougissement, content qu'on est finalement pensée a lui cette matinée.

Du coup, Fye vit quelque chose qui lui était rare de voir…

Un Kurogane qui semblait avoir le trac.

Et oui, la surprise c'était pour maintenant, le brun avait essayé tant bien que mal de dissimuler son stress, mais cette fois-ci c'était bien visible.

—Fye…

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Il est vrai que le brun devait lui dire quelque chose ce soir, Fye se demandait si ce n'était rien de grave.

Un Kurogane pas sûr de lui c'était… oui, très inquiétant.

—Oui ?; sourit-il mine de rien.

Le brun semblait s'énerver tout seul, sachant lire en lui comme dans un livre il devina que c'était une gêne très profonde qu'il essayait de cacher sous des excès de colère. Surement rien de grave… mais de très embarrassant.

Il vit son amant retirer quelque chose de sa poche, il ne sut dire ce que c'était, vu la lenteur que le brun prenait pour faire chaque geste.

Fye vit ce que c'était que lorsque Kurogane lui balança ce qu'il avait prit en ça direction tout en disant d'un murmure un « tiens… ».

L'ancien Celesien, doté de bon sens, rattraper l'objet lancé sans problème.

Que lui avait donné le japonais ? Une petite boite rouge entourée d'un joli ruban bleu. Fye fut surpris, il était rare que son ninja lui offre des cadeaux.

—Quand je disais que j'étais gâté… c'est rare que tu m'offres de cadeau, Kuro-m'amour !; dit le magicien malicieux pour but premier de gêner son compagnon plus qu'il ne l'était.

—C'est déjà assez embarrassant comme ça ! N'en rajoute pas !; répliqua le brun le visage rouge, d'un rouge brulant.

Un petit rire et Fye regarda avec le sourire ce qu'il avait entre les mains.

—Je peux ? Je me demande bien ce que c'est !

Kuro était gêné à mort, il pourrait presque partir en courant juste pour ne pas voir la réaction de son amant.

Il ne le regarda pas, il était soudainement très intéressé par la verdure du parc et a compter les étoiles, histoire de se calmer un peu.

Rah, ce qu'il détestait se sentir ainsi.

Voila, c'était maintenant, Fye était en train de défaire le ruban, l'enlever… ouvrir la boite.

Le brun s'attendait à se que le blond dise quelque chose en voyant le contenu de la boite, mais rien, il restait silencieux. C'était encore plus angoissant. Bien sûr, il se doutait qu'il allait rester sans voix, mais pas aussi longtemps !

C'est alors qu'il l'entendit renifler, cela l'alerta et il se tourna rapidement vers lui. Fye pleurait.

Aurait-il dut ne rien lui offrir ? Ou était-ce des larmes de joies ? Cette fois-ci c'était lui qui ne trouvait pas ses mots… il n'aimait pas du tout le voir dans cet état-là. De plus, il avait l'impression de l'avoir fait énormément pleurer ce mois-ci. Kurogane se sentait quelque peu coupable…

Il tenta de le rassurer, lui disant que ça ne valait pas la peine de pleurer.

— Kuro-chan…

Pour Fye, il y avait de quoi pleurer. Il y avait un temps, où il avait rêvé d'avoir ce qu'il avait en main.

—Ce sont des bagues…

—Je sais…

—Les mêmes que celles que je t'avais montré… il y a bien longtemps…

—Je sais aussi ; répondit le brun encore plus mal à l'aise, si c'était possible.

Et oui, c'était Fye qui les désirait.

Il y a quelques semaines, Fye les lui avait montrés en passant devant une bijouterie, il lui avait demandé ce qu'il en passait de faire comme s'ils étaient… mariés, vu que ce n'était pas permis dans le pays où ils vivaient. Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas mais…

Cependant Kurogane avait trouvé ça complètement ridicule.

Alors blessé, il n'avait plus voulu en parler avec le brun, histoire d'éviter une dispute sur cette envie égoïste…

Et désormais… il avait les bagues devant lui. Le blond devina que le brun s'était surement sentit coupable et qu'il le regretta.

Du coup, c'était lui qui s'en voulait. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir obligé à les acheter.

—Tu sais… ; tenta de dire Kurogane en bégayant. Euh… j'y ai réfléchit… et je me suis dit pourquoi pas… alors… c'est-à-dire…ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée…

Le blond sourit, Kurogane avait alors changé d'avis… du moins, il espérait tout de même que le brun ne l'ait pas fait juste pour lui.

Les bagues avaient dut lui couter cher, car ce qu'il avait en mains n'étaient pas de la camelote.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa quelque chose…surpris.

—Dis-moi… tu travaillais le soir pour pouvoir les acheter, c'est ça ?

Le brun ne lui répondit pas, le rouge aux joues. Ce qui confirma l'idée de Fye.

Et oui, Kurogane avait fait un petit boulot, rien que pour lui. Pour pouvoir les lui offrir.

Le japonais se retrouva brusquement étendu sur le banc, Fye s'était lancé sur lui, tout en disant un « Je t'aimmmmmmmmmeeee !! ». Il se lova contre lui comme un chat, tout en ronronnant.

Bien entendu, il avait prit soin de la boite avant de se jeter sur Kurogane.

—Idiot arrête ça ! On pourrait nous voir !

—Je m'en fiche !!

Il avait l'air si heureux… il y avait rien de plus merveilleux. Le brun se laissa faire, le sourire aux lèvres.

Et ils profitèrent que la petite ne soit pas là cette nuit…

₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪

Une porte s'ouvrit faisant apparaitre Tomoe. Elle rentra à la maison après un court week-end chez son amie, elle était toute excitée.

Lorsqu'elle vit Kurogane assit confortablement sur le salon, elle se lança sur lui.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci était hyper concentré sur la bague qu'il avait à l'annulaire de sa main gauche. Il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de porter des bijoux, et encore moins une bague…soit, son doigt devait s'y habituer.

—Il était tant que tu te montres, je commençais à me demander ce que tu fou…faisais !

—J'ai eu l'école aujourd'hui et c'est toi qui m'as dit que je ne devais pas hésiter à rester tout le week-end chez elle si je pouvais !

—Le téléphone, tu connais ? ; grogna-t-il pour avoir le dernier mot.

—Je ne voulais pas vous déranger ! Vous devez être très occupé ! ; fit-elle de même.

Oh oui. Ils en avaient profité à 200%, d'ailleurs il se demandait comment Fye avait eu le courage de se lever. Lui, il ne bossait pas cet après-midi donc il était plutôt tranquille.

—Maman Fye est là ?! Je veux qu'il me raconte tout en détail !; reprit-elle avec un tat de cœur qui l'entourait.

—T'as oublié ? Il bosse, mais il ne devrait pas tarder. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit à midi, il a bien commencé.

—C'est vrai…Je suis contente pour lui. Tans pis, j'attendrais ! – elle sourit en voyant la main de son beau-père, pis elle continua malicieuse. Tu aurais pu lui dire au moins « veux-tu m'épouser ? » au lieu de ne rien dire !

-QUOI ?! Comment tu… JE VAIS TE TUER !!

₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪ - ₪

_Maman, je ne te remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir confié à Kurogane-san et Fye-san. Ils sont si bons avec moi._

_Merci de leur avoir fait confiance._

_Je les aime tellement…_

_Mais n'oublie pas, maman, je t'aime et je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer… tu seras toujours ma mère et ça personne ne peut le remplacer._

_Merci._

Fin.


End file.
